Spongicus 2: Emmisaries From the Void
''Spongicus 2: Emmisaries From the Void (known as Spongicus: The After War in the UK) ''is a popular animated movie created by Pineapple Pictures. It was released on Adult Swim, HBO, and a heavily edited version on Teen Nick. It is based off the Spin-Off Spongicus, and is the sequel to Spongicus: The Movie. Plot Theme The theme is The Animal by Disturbed. Summary Several years have passed since Spongicus's death at the end of Season Five, and the arena, and Sea Rome at large, is at peace. Spongicus resides comfortably in the Underworld, still training for the Underworld Games, a version of the arena. Meanwhile, in Tartarus, Plankton is bemoaning his wasted life, and wishing he could have one more chance to kill Spongicus. A mysterious creature hears him and quickly summons an black cloud. He uses it to cover Plankton, claiming that it would give him his second chance. When Plankton emerges, he is the monstrous Planktor! Now much stronger, Planktor quickly causes chaos, by releasing thousands of spirits, plauging the outside world. Patricon, Squidward, and Sandy quickly defeat and send these spirits back to the grave, but they reemerge just as quickly. Meanwhile, Spongicus is alerted by the evil tidings, and takes a Styx Shower to prepare him for the encounter. He encounters Planktor, and attacks him, but his opponent is much faster and stronger, easily outpacing him and knocking him down. Spongicus summons a sword from the Underworld, and Planktor does the same. They are evenly matched in this arena, with Spongicus cutting off Planktor's hand. It quickly regenerates, and thier battle resumes. Patricon contacts Spongicus, and informs him that to keep the spirits in the Underworld permanently, Spongicus must destory Planktor. Planktor quickly knocks Spongicus's sword of his hand, then cuts his arm off. Bleeding heavily, Spongicus crawls over and retrieves his sword, rising to fight again. Planktor lunges forward, ready to deal a final strike, but in doing so, accidently throws himself on Spongicus's outstretched sword. Fatally wounded, Planktor lets out a screech as he is destoryed. The cloud dissapates, and Plankton is left alone. He quickly runs away. The spirits stop causing chaos, and Spongicus's arm slowly heals. Meanwhile, deeper in the Underworld, a new arrival quickly kills the Gatekeepers. It is Larry! Reception The movie gained mixed to positive reviews. IGN claimed that "fans returning from the stunning series conclusion and the outstanding first movie will find a welcome return to the original status quo in Emmisaries from the Void. While the title doesn't really fit the story (who knows why), it is an enjoyable action romp with a great battle in the end. Learning what happened to Spongicus after the events of Season 5 is a grateful distraction from the upcoming trailers of Spongicus: Blood and Sand." Likewise, KidsPalace replied, "This is not a movie for your children. Much like it's predeccessor, Emmisaries From the Void combines bloodlust, brutal attacks, and the enemy's gruesome death into a happy ending! A happy ending! In a film like this! This is a discrace to the characters this Spin-Off is based on. This reviewer is discusted." Common Sense Media rated it iffy for kids 14-15 and gave it 4 stars, stating that, "While not as extreme as the first film, there is a lot of blood, but not as much gore. Still, pre-teens and real young teens should not view this movie --- older teens and adults, however, will find it an excellent treat." Gallery Planktor.jpg|Planktor Styx Spongicus.jpg|Spongicus after taking a Styx Shower. Category:Pineapple Pictures Category:Spin-Offs Category:Movies